


Here For You

by AngryBread



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hair Washing, Long hair Thanatos, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sensuality, Soft boys being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryBread/pseuds/AngryBread
Summary: Coming back to the house, Zagreus is exhausted and Thanatos comes to take care of him.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 202





	Here For You

Zagreus was exhausted. He could barely bring himself out of the pool.

Dragging his depleted body up the steps, he collapsed and looked up at the ceiling. He’d been here before – this spot right here - but never quite like this. The Styx could wash away his wounds but sometimes the fatigue persisted. He followed the movement of the figures carved into the ceiling and his eyes slowly slipped closed.

He was not sure how long he stayed there, who saw him like this. It didn’t much matter. One thing he could be certain of, however, was that the arms encircling him would be kind. Those arms lifted him easily and he let himself be pressed against the other’s strong body. Zagreus pressed his face into his lover’s neck and felt the breeze ruffle his blood sodden hair as he’s silently carried through the house.

He next opened his eyes to the feeling of cool stone to his back. He squinted, again finding the ceiling before a pair of golden eyes pulled his gaze near. They held concern but also a familiar tenderness that Zagreus returned eagerly. Pleased, the other god returned to his task at hand.

Shortly, hands moved to remove his Styx stained clothes. Fingertips brushed bare shoulder and Zagreus shivered. Thanatos’s touch always thrilled against his skin. He opened his mouth to speak but no words could be found to express the way Thanatos made him feel. He wanted to find the words that would keep those hands upon him forever. The usually boisterous prince felt at a loss, but he needn’t be. Somehow Thanatos already knew.

Divested of his garments, Zagreus was lowered into the warm, fragrant water. Sore muscles already relaxing, he settled himself against the side of the large basin. He watched appreciatively at the display of Death’s powerfully built body descend into the bath beside him, long silver hair tied up beside his face.

Thanatos eased his prince into his lap, settling his back against his chest. Wrapping his arms around Zagreus’s waist, they were happy to exist there, _together._

Carefully, Thanatos ducked his shoulder further into the water, wetting Zagreus’s hair. Zagreus sighed in delight as tendrils of red crept from his black locks and drew winding paths across the water’s surface. Patient fingers teased the remaining river from his countenance and replaced the blood with delicate bubbles.

Thanatos caressed his hair, massaging the soap thoroughly each strand in a practiced motion. Death had such long, luxurious hair of his own, meticulously cared for, the tips of which had freed themselves and dipped into the basin. Zagreus lazily wrapped them around his finger as Thanatos laid a soft kiss to his temple.

Eventually releasing them, he allowed his head to be tipped forward for the pitcher of water to stream through the soap and trickle down his face. The rivulets tickled Zagreus’s cheeks and he let out a small giggle before the next torrent of water came. The water rushed past until it ran clear.

Soothingly slow fingers wiped clean the droplets clinging to his eyelashes. Once dry, Zagreus turned to face Thanatos. His normally stoic expression had turned into the warmest adoration for his cherished partner that Zagreus’s heart melted. Rushing forward into his embrace, their lips met, silent words of their undying bond spoken with the purest caresses.

Questioning gold finds smoldering red and green. The barest glimmer of hope responds.

Standing, Thanatos carefully pulled Zagreus from the cooling water. Still unsteady on his feet, he sat Zagreus down and helped him to dry his unruly hair. Zagreus laughed softly as Thanatos playfully rumpled his hair. Peeking out from under the edge of the cloth, Zagreus caught a rare sight that sent his heart soaring.

Death, still unclad and wet, strands of spun silver clinging to his neck and chest, was smiling broadly. For him _and him alone._

Zagreus hooked his towel around Thanatos’s neck and pulled him in for another kiss, deepening it with longing. Their devotion burned slowly between them, an eternal, unyielding flame. They parted reluctantly, breath heavy. Zagreus returned his love’s favor and draped the towel across the other’s back, rubbing the ends of his hair dry.

Death’s kind, reassuring arms soon swept him up into them again and brought him to his bed. Zagreus was still very tired but he couldn’t bear the thought of sleeping alone. The hope in his eyes grew as Thanatos gently laid him down and placed a kiss upon his brow. Before he could turn away, Zagreus grasped his wrist and gave him a pleading, searching gaze.

Deep gold softened. “Of course I’ll stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to make myself feel better and hopefully it does the same for you! Hope you enjoyed my cute little ficlet.
> 
> Thanks again to the ThanZag server for their lovely support.


End file.
